


The Right Time

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7927222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snarry100's prompt #539: Fast.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Right Time

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt #539: Fast.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Right Time

~

Harry moaned as Snape bit kisses into his neck. “Isn’t this…rather…fast?” 

“You object?” Snape murmured. 

Eyes closed, Harry concentrated on the sensations Snape’s fingers and tongue were evoking. “Merlin, no!” 

Time passed in a haze of pleasure, and when Snape finally entered Harry, Harry stopped thinking. 

Afterwards they curled together, Harry panting into Snape’s neck, Snape stroking Harry’s back as they recovered. 

“If that was too fast, perhaps we should take our time over the next few hours,” Snape purred. 

Fast, slow, Harry didn’t care how he got Snape as long as he got him. “Fine with me!” 

~


End file.
